


Better Late Than Never

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: 3rd person pov, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Whitebeard falls in love with (Name) at first sight. Nothing seems to be a an obstacle for them - she’s his age, in his type and definitely interested. But Whitebeard never was smooth around women, so his sons offer a little help.
Relationships: Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate/Original Character(s), Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Better Late Than Never

As always when he was away from the ship for longer, Whitebeard felt a weird mix of anxiety, longing and sensation of being out of place. Before he had met (Name) he hardly ever stood on a solid ground. The sea was his home. Home he had chosen his as a little boy and had never left since. Of course he had been coming ashore -every pirate sooner or later had to- but as age had started hitting him hard, less and less he wanted to leave ship. Even ocean beasts were getting old and seeking a place rather to rest (with a barrel of a good sake) than an adventure. **  
**

He couldn’t remember anymore why that day he had decided to wander around, telling everyone to go to hell and check if their boilers were waiting already. He had grabbed sake and just had gone ahead. The island they had docked by was one of those under their protection, but even though most of the people had been avoiding him. As he had wanted. He hadn’t been in mood for pipsqueaks crowding around his legs. Otherwise he probably wouldn’t had reacted to the turmoil he had encountered. Or maybe he would? He didn’t like to admit -even to himself- that his body had moved on his own once he had heard a woman screaming. Band of scoundrels attacking an older woman. Such a pitiful view! What kind of a man would lay a finger on a defenceless weakling. What had happened to good old manners, like beating the shit out of only Marines, looking for a fight with much stronger opponents and getting wasted when bored? Oh what times! Oh what customs!

Anyway, this way he had met (Name). And had fallen in love at the first sight.

She was the most amazing creature he had ever seen on the seas and the mere thought of her lovely face was turning his knees wobbly. Once their gazes had locked (she had such gorgeous eyes!), Whitebeard had felt as if he was fifteen again and standing in front of his first serious crush. Nothing had changed since times he had decided dating was not for him. As he had always been weak for women, he still was weak for women. One look of those doe, innocent eyes, one whip of those long lashes, one smile - and he was a goner. One could laugh how such a powerful and strong willed man could be shy around anyone (and, frankly said, Whitebeard was laughing at himself as well), but being an absolute loser in the man-woman thing was among the main reasons all of his sons were adopted. All of his relationships hadn’t lasted long and he had simply given up on dating, long, long time ago. Love had never been especially important to him. But (Name) had turned his world upside down.

She was living on the outskirts of the town (as he had learnt once he had walked her home after the incident), alone and with some little savings: enough to lead a comfortable life, but nothing too extravagant. He had no idea if she was a widow whose kids scattered around the world or if she was similar to him. He somehow had never asked, his mind getting too blank once they were together. She was simply so adorable, one glance at her was turning him into a fool. Everything was perfect about her. Her smile. Her voice. Her cookies she was treating him with. The way she pronounced his name with that strange, local accent. Even the perfumes she was using, mixed with the scent of powder and baked goods. Even the small gestures of flirtatious embarrassment, when she was pretending she didn’t see how -yet again- he made a fool of himself. She was both an adorable elder lady and desirable woman - and he was finding it truly delightful.

This time was going to be different! Though, once he saw the door of her house a wave of shyness crashed against him anew. Whitebeard felt discountenance boiling under his bandana. He wasn’t scared of anything besides watching his children die, so why did he get so nervous just because he was about to ask her out for a proper date? Such a shame! Rumpling the bouquet in one hand (he bought the biggest he could find on this island and yet it was miserably small in his fingers), he was nervously adjusting the bandana and smoothing his moustache. She was right there, the delicious baked smell telling him she was waiting for his daily short visit. All he had to do was knock at the door, hand her flowers and ask if she would like to eat dinner with him on the ship. Simple? Simple.

Whitebeard eventually collected himself, cleared his throat and knocked, as gently as he could. 

“Edward!” The way she said the ‘r’ in his name sent shivers down his spine. “You’re early today! Come in!”

He froze in place once he saw her, all the features he loved so much, that smile which was turning him into a lost teenage boy with a single curve of lips. His throat went dry and knees wobbly. What a woman!

“Flowers.” He said like a hopeless idiot he was. “Um- I brought you. Flowers.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you, Edward.” She accepted the bouquet and inhaled its sweet scent. Whitebeard felt his ears burning when she buried her gorgeous face in flowers he picked for her. “Why are you standing like a pillar of salt? I’ve baked your favorite-”

“Wouldyouliketoeatadinnerwithme?” He blurted on a single exhale, almost shouting at her. As her eyes went wide, he tried to cover this shameful outburst with a fake cough - one of course just had to turn into a real one. And painfully remind him why it was a bad idea to walk around so much without his meds. 

“A dinner?” As always, (Name) had to save the situation. “I would love to.”

* * *

At least a dozen curious eyes were following him once he appeared on the deck. None of his sons dared to start the topic, but Whitebeard knew well for what reason they had gathered and waited.

“What are you crowd round me for, you vultures?” He barked at them. “I ain’t dying anytime soon.” **  
**

“She agreed.” He eventually added as the group didn’t walk away, the tension getting on his nerves. Those kids! Gossiping like old hags on the market! “So I better see the ship all nice and clean tomorrow, or I will toss you all into the sea.”

Whitebeard collapsed heavily on his favorite seat and let the nurses wrap him in cables and drips and whatever Marco insisted on injecting into him. Chugging on his favorite sake (Finally! Few hours with dry throat were like a torture - and he had to flush the embarassement down with something.) he watched as money was changing the ownership. Izo was shining with triumph and Whitebeard roared with laughter at the sight of his other sons getting stripped from their Berries and smiles. 

“You all xed me out, huh, you rascals?” He threw the empty bottle aside. Nurses spread out, shrieking and avoiding shattered glass. “Gurarara, this body might be old, but still knows better how to impress ladies than all of you gathered.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Marco, as the only doctor not afraid of Pops’ moods, was checking his blood pressure. “You will need to take an extra dose of your meds, if you continue with those amorous exploits. And limit sake.”

“Bullshit.” Whitebeard didn’t even frown. “I am as good as new.”

“Alright then.” Thatch forced himself through the crowd with a notebook. “What should I prepare for dinner then? What kind of food does she like?”

Heavy silence fell upon everyone as Whitebeard tried to control his embarrassment to not spill all over his face. Of course he had no idea what she liked. He had never asked!

“Just give her whatever we eat here.” He eventually shrugged and hit behind another bottle of liquor. “And sake, lots of sake.”

Few exchanged gazes later Thatch was forced to speak in the name of the group.

“It’s… Errr… Not really a good idea to feed a lady with the crap we eat,” he confessed, scratching the back of his head. Snickers and mean comments echoed behind his back. Thatch, as every cook, had his pride. Under different circumstances he would never call his dishes ‘crap’. “If I could suggest something-”

“Fine, whatever. Just don’t poison her.”

“Wine.” Vista joined the choir. “Ladies don’t drink pirate booze. It has to be wine. Or champagne.”

“You want to serve champagne to shit Thatch cooks? _Dude._ ”

“Who said that?!”

“Silence.” Whitebeard wasn’t in the mood for watching his adult kids starting another turmoil. “Let it be wine. And… Roses? Or were those candles.”

“Both.”

“Then prepare both and to hell with everything. I just want the whole ship clean as if your sorry mothers were here to visit.”

“Alright.” Marco adjusted the drips. “I’ll call the apprentices and-”

“You will clean the deck.” Whitebeard took his sweet, sweet satisfaction watching the faces of his Commanders freezing in fear and disbelief. “All of you. If you had enough energy to plunge behind my back, then you can brush up on rags and broomsticks.”

* * *

Whitebeard hadn’t seen her in that dress before and needed a good moment to snap out of shock. Somehow, (Name) looked even more gorgeous than usually. And of course he forgot how to breathe.

He had barked on his sons to keep their distance but still he could feel their stare on his back. Of course, it made him worse. Not only he didn’t want to screw anything in front of her, but he also didn’t want to lose his face. He had already shattered it a bit asking them for help back there. His reputation was hanging on by a hair. **  
**

“You look stunning, Edward.” Her characteristic accent and warmth in her voice somehow kept him sane and sober. “I’m so glad we can enjoy this night together.”

“Pleasure is mine,” he barely stuttered out, his throat blocked by dryness. Oh, he would kill for sake! But drinks could wait, he first had to show her to the mess, cleaned and decorated especially for this occasion. There were so many roses and candles on the table he worried there would be no place for the dinner, but as she brightened in delight, he stopped caring about the food. She was enjoying herself, so all he had to do was to not screw it. 

He pulled the chair out for her and poured her a glass of the finest wine they found on the ship. Swirling the dark red liquor, she was watching curiously as Thatch served them both spaghetti all’Alabasta.

“I was dying to finally see those boys.” She narrowed eyes, trying to get a good grasp of Thatch’s face. “Are they all yours? That one is not really similar to you.”

Whitebeard laughed, the spasm of his muscles shaking the whole table. Talking about family had been always putting him into a good mood. 

“They are all mine, but not by birth.” He chugged the rest of the wine with one gulp. “Orphans, reckless rascals, kids of the sea. I gather them all.”

“That’s really sweet of you, helping those in need.”

“Nonsense.” He never did what he did for praise, but her words really made him feel warm and soft. “Did what had to be done. It would be a waste to see talents burning out too soon.”

“I said what I said.”

Their gazes locked over the dinner. (Name) was smiling at him in that gorgeous way he loved so much, but there was such seriousness in her eyes he instinctively sat upright, glad he lowered bandana a bit to hide ears. He could feel them burning.

“I heard a lot of you before we met.” She raised the glass towards him. “But I would never suspect you are such a good father and a gentleman. You flatter me, inviting me on your ship, Edward.”

“You are the true gem that makes that ship worth sailing, (Name).” The words slipped out of Whitebeard’s mouth before his mind could process. He heard snickering and hissing behind the door, at least few of his rascals had to spy on them. (Name) tilted her head and giggled, her laugh reminding little silver bells people hang on their porches. 

“Not only a pirate, but also a poet. Such a wonderful man you are.”

This time he beared with her gaze much better, courage finally, for the first time in his long life, broke through the obstacle a presence of a woman had been creating in his mind. 

Could it be what his sons liked to call ‘the one and only’?

“Gurarara, with the right woman even an old bastard like me can turn into a poet.” With the fresh energy filling his lungs Whitebeard could finally be himself. “Do you drink sake? This fancy wine is turning my stomach.”

She laughed shamelessly as well, wrinkles making her face even more beautiful, “I thought, my dear, you will never put it forth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
